Warriors Stereotypes
by Wolffang of Thunderclan
Summary: Hi! This is Snowcrystal of Thunderclan and Wolffang of Thunderclan! We are doing Stereotypes. Any kind of Stereotypes! You can post them on your profile or just read them for fun! Rated K just in case. Enjoy! :D
1. Snow's and Wolf's Intro

**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan:** Hi! Welcome to Warriors Stereotypes!

 **Wolffang of Thunderclan:** This is a group of Stereotypes. Every Three to Five we get we will post on the chapter!

 **Snowcrystal:** We will put your name! You can do ANY stereotype, just tell us what it is!

 **Wolffang:** Yep!

 **Snow:** Oh! And to find me... Press on my brother and look at his favorite Authors\Stories to find me!

 **Wolf:** Yep! Snow. Do you want to show them?

 **Snow:** Sure! Okay. Here we go...

* * *

Name: (Insert Name (N)); What For?: (Insert What It Is For (WF))

Stereotype: (Insert Stereotype Here (S))

* * *

 **Wolf:** And there you have it. Wolf out. *Waves And Walks Away*

 **Snow:** Please Follow, Fav, and Review! Snow out. *Waves And Turns It Off*


	2. Flower (Guest): Stereotypes

**Snow:** Hi! Welcome back to 'Warrios Sterotypes'!

 **Wolf:** Sadly, we only have one Stereotype for today... :(

 **Snow:** But! We decided to make a chapter anyway! (P.S. Flower! I have seen you in other peoples reviews! (Yes. I read reviews.) You rock!)

 **Wolf:** Here it is!

 **Snow:**

Name: Flower (Guest) ; What for: Shadowclan  
Sterotype: I am a Shadowclan cat, so I must be heartless!

 **Wolf: And there you have it! Bye! Wolf out. *Waves and walks away***

 **Snow: And Thank You, Flower, for reviewing! Bye! Snow out. *Waves and turns the thing off***


	3. Maplebreeze of MountainClan: Stereotypes

**Snow:** Hi! And Welcome back to Warriors Stereotypes!

 **Wolf:** We have not one... not two... not even THREE... BUT FOUR Stereotypes today!

 **Snow:** Yes! All by the same person.

 **Wolf:** You want to do them?

 **Snow:** Sure. Here we go...

* * *

Name: Maplebreeze of Mountainclan; What For?: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and She-cats  
Stereotype(s):  
1\. I'm a Thunderclan cat so I must be bossy and controlling.  
2\. I'm a Riverclan cat so I must be lazy and fat.  
3\. I'm a Windclan cat so I must be cowardly.  
4\. I'm a She-cat so I must be a Mary-sue.

* * *

 **Wolf:** Thanks Maplebreeze! Wolf out. *Waves and walks away*

 **Snow:** Yep! Bye! *Waves And turns the thing off*


	4. Multiple People: Stereotypes

**Snow:** Hi and Welcome to Warriors Stereotypes!

 **Wolf:** Sorry if we can not update this much but...

 **Snow:** Yeah... Can I do it Brother of mine?

 **Wolf:** Fine. But don't bug me about my username.

 **Snow:** It got changed back! I don't care anymore now that it is changed!

 **Wolf:** Whatever. Just go.

 **Snow:** Okay!

* * *

Name: Flower (Guest); What For?: Kits  
Stereotype: I am a kit, so I must hate play fights.

* * *

 **Wolf:** My turn!

 **Snow:** Fine.

* * *

Name: Briardust; What For?: Quarter-clan cats  
I am a quarter another clan, so I must have a Mary-sue story.

Name: jJustadreamer; What For?: Firestar's Kin  
Stereotype: I'm related to Firestar, so I must be part of a prophecy.

* * *

 **Snow:** You did two! My turn!

 **Wolf:** No! I refuse! *Turns away with arms crossed*

 **Snow:** Okay... *Looks at Wolf witth back to him then pushes him of chair* MY TURN!

 **Wolf:** Stop! *Gets back on chair*

 **Snow:** Then let me do it or tell everyone about you fake Girlfriend.

 **Wolf:** *Blushes* Fine!

 **Snow:** *Clapps joyfully* Yeah!

* * *

Name: Ravenflight; What For?: Multiple  
1\. I'm a Queen so I must be gentle.  
2\. I'm a kittypet so I must be weak.  
3\. I'm ambitious so I must be evil.  
4\. I'm a good leader so I must be calm.

* * *

 **Wolf:** And I think we are done here!

 **Snow:** Yep!

 **Wolf:** Then... Bye! *Waves and walks away*

 **Snow:** Bye! *Waves and turns the thing off*


	5. Our Longest One Yet!

**Snow:** Hello and welcome back to Warriors Sterotypes!

 **Wolf:** And we are back with lot of Sterotypes for you 'al!

 **Snow:** I'll go first!

* * *

N

Name: ; What For?: Multible  
1\. I'm a medicine cat, so I must be patient and kind.  
2\. I'm half clan, so I must be unloyal.  
3\. I'm SkyClan, so I'm not part of a normal clan.

* * *

 **Wolf:** Okay. *Jumps up and down in seat excitedly* It's my turn, now!

 **Snow:** Okay! *Jumps up and down in seat also* I can't wait!

 **Wolf:** *Glares at Snow and stops bouncing* Now be quiet!

 **Snow** : *Shuts up and stops bouncing*

 **Wolf:** *Smiles*

* * *

Name: Yellownose; What For?: Cat that are different  
1: I am different to most cats, so I must be part of a prophecy.  
2: I am different to most cats, so everyone must hate me.

* * *

 **Snow:** *Starts bouncing again*

 **Wolf:** *Glares at Snow* Stop it! *Threatening* And start working or I'm going to do it again.

 **Snow:** *Stops jumping and exclaimes* Okay! Okay! *Mutters* If looks could kill...

 **Wolf:** *Interjects* That's it! I'm doing it!

 **Snow:** *Pushes Wolf away from computer and starts typing yelling* Nope! I got it!

* * *

Name: Goldskies5; What For?: Rouges and Dark Forest Trannies  
1\. I'm a Rogue so I must be Evil.  
2\. I trained in the Dark Forest so I must be a traitor.

* * *

 **Wolf:** *Gets up and rubs head* Snow, Snow, Snow... I get to do the next one.

 **Snow:** *Starts nodding then exclaimes* Wait! We should do another chapter for them!

 **Wolf:** OMSC! You came up with your first smart idea!

 **Snow:** *Glares and smacks Wolf* I came up with the Warriors High: The Next Generation idea and you like it! *Smacks Wolf again*

 **Wolf:** *Rubs head * Oh yeah... Well we are out of time for this... *hesitates* Chapter! See you next time... On! Total! Drama! Island!

 **Snow:** Hey! I close the chapter! *Stops and looks at Wolf confused* And that is the wrong ending.

 **Wolf:** *Stares at Snow for a few long seconds and replies...* I know. I just always wanted to say that. :3

 **Snow:** *Rolls eyes smiling* Just leave so I can close this epis- I mean... *Giggles embarrassedly*

 **Wolf:** *Points and laughs* Ha ha! You where getting into it!

 **Snow:** Just leave!

 **Wolf:** Okay! See ya next time! Wolf out! *Leaves while chuckling*

 **Snow:** *Grins* Now... we are going to make another epi- I mean... *Pronounces the next word slowly* Chapter. After we take a break. Snow out!


	6. jackthe4th: Stereotypes

**Snow:** Hello and welcome back to Warriors Stereotypes!

 **Wolf:** And we are back... *Falls asleep*

 **Snow:** *Looks at Wolf suspiciously* Anyway...

 **Wolf:** *Wakes up suddenly and turns to Snow exclaiming* POWER NAP! *Voice gets to medium sound* Now what were you saying?

 **Snow:** You just got that The Boss Baby trailer!

 **Wolf:** *Grins* I know.

 **Snow:** *Looks at Wolf then chuckles*

 **Wolf:** Uh...

 **Snow:** *Mutters* I am going to be very happy for your future girlfriend. You're funny.

 **Wolf:** Ummm.. Thank you?

 **Snow:** *Types viciously trying to get off subject* My turn!

 **Wolf:** Nooooooo! We agreed that its my turn!

 **Snow:** *Backs away from computer* But I get to do some of it!

* * *

Name: jackthe4th; What for: Multiple things.  
1\. I'm a ThunderClan shecat, so I must take in every kin that they ask of me.  
2\. I'm a WindClan leader, so I must've been driven out at least once.  
3\. I'm half-clan, so I must be totally oblivious to the weird looks I get.  
4\. My dad/mom is a leader, so I must be perfect.  
5\. Someone evil loves me, so I must fall in love with them and have at least thirty litters with them.  
6\. My parents were evil, so I must be a jerk.

* * *

 **Wolf:** *Tries to keep going*

 **Snow:** *Takes over* My turn! Remember!

 **Wolf:** *Lies* No.

 **Snow:** Liar! We agreed! You do six and...

 **Intruders:** *Sneaks up behind Wolf and Snow*

 **Wolf:** Okay! Okay! Just go! *Throw hands up annoyed*

 **Intruders:** *Gets hit by Wolf's hands and groan*

 **Snow:** Intruders! *Beats them up*

 **Wolf:** *Stops Snow from going crazy and murdering them* Stop! Just go!

 **Snow:** *Stops and smiles sheepishly* I guess I am better at self-defense then I thought.

 **Wolf:** *Rolls eyes* JUST GO!

 **Snow:** Okay! Okay!

* * *

7\. I'm a gay cat (It happened before) so my relationship must end badly.  
8\. I'm in ShadowClan, so I must be a total jerk, either that or evil.  
9\. I'm in RiverClan, so I must be sly and fat.  
10\. I'm in love with a cat that's from another clan/who's a rogue, so our relationship must be crushed.  
11\. My parents are divorced, so I must be quiet.  
12\. My family is perfect, so everyone must die for no reason.

* * *

 **Wolf:** Finally your done! I thought that would take years for you to finish!

 **Snow:** I was not! *Light bulb forms above head* I have a idea! *Runs off*

 **Wolf:** Oh no! *Runs after Snow*

* * *

 **HELLO! THIS IS A INTERMITION! JUST TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED DURING THIS TIME... I AM GOING TO... WELL... JUST TELL YOU! HERE I GO! SNOW WAS TELLING WOLF WHAT TO SAW TO MAKE A REFRENCE TO A PLAY SHE WANTS TO SEE! OH! I AM JUST INFORMED THAT THIS INTERMITION IS DONE. SEE 'YA NEXT TIME!**

* * *

 **Snow:** *Runs into a scene box with a nice, fancy background and sits down*

 **Wolf:** *Peaks in and whispers/askes, whining* Do I have to?!

 **Snow:** *Hisses* Yes! Now go!

 **Wolf:** *Sighs and walks in with a questionable exprssion* Snow Crystal? Is that you?

 **Snow:** *Looks at Wolf* Depends. Who's asking?

 **Wolf:** Wolf Fang, Ma 'ma. *Looks around in leans in whispering* Are we done now?

 **Snow:** *Answeres whispering while picking up things to change background* Yes.

 **Wolf:** *Smiles gratefully and helps Snow*

* * *

 **INTERMISSION AGAIN!**

* * *

 **Snow:** Well... we are about rapped up for today.

 **Wolf:** Yep! So see you all... *pulls out his "cool voice"* Later! Wolf out! *Walks away waving*

 **Snow:** Yep! See you all later! Bye! Snow out! *Waves and turns the thing off*


End file.
